


Guardian Angel

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, fallen!cas, human cas, thrift stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to find the perfect gift for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> In another fic I wrote I mentioned Castiel and thrift stores and it brought me to writing this wonderful piece in one day, sooo enjoy :)

Castiel always loved thrift stores and Dean always hated them. Dean would have to veer Cas away from buying a worn out couch or a trinket or knick-knack that would always just collect dust in their bedroom or find its place on top of a bookshelf somewhere else in the bunker. Cas claimed it was "interior decorating," but Dean would just roll his eyes when Cas wasn't looking and sigh, wishing that after Castiel had fallen he had become enthralled with another sort of thing, like sports or even knitting.

Yet, every once and a while Castiel would give Dean those big, blue puppy dog eyes that Cas knew could get him just about anywhere since Dean was the biggest softie, and Dean would let out an exasperated sigh and pull out the car keys and Cas would beam back up at him.

Castiel would sometimes drag Dean into the store with him and Dean would follow him around, cringing at certain things that Castiel pointed out and praying that Cas didn't end up with an armful of what Dean saw to be useless keepsakes. Dean always fought the need to say something, to pull Cas away, because he always saw that little glimmer in Cas' eye when he was looking around, and it always made Dean smile.

This time they went to the store, however, Cas told Dean to stay in the car, and with slight curiosity Dean abided gladly, hoping Cas didn't end up coming home with some strange cat figurine.

Castiel wasn't planning on that though, no, he had a specific reason for asking Dean to drive him there. He wanted to get Dean a gift. There was no particular event or happening coming up, Castiel just realized recently that Dean had been putting up with him quite nicely, that he had been very patient with Cas and he had been very kind to him. He loved him, and he was showing his love so well. When Dean and Cas had become officially together together, Dean was a little awkward at first. He would get easily flustered, he would forget things and he was just a little bit awestruck by the fact that Cas was his, and he wasn't quite sure how to handle that.

But now, he was learning all these things that Cas liked, he was letting Cas go to the thrift store even though Castiel knew Dean hated it, and Dean had just been overall good to him recently, and Cas wanted to find something, to get something for Dean in an attempt to show his appreciation. 

The thing Castiel liked about thrift stores was that nothing was ever brand new, people had touched things, hated things, worn things out until they were frayed then given them up for another to discover. Castiel liked the smell, the sort of calm that washed over him when he looked at silly things, quirky things, things with no purpose. Everything had history there, everything had a story, and sometimes Castiel wished he were an angel again just so he could trace back the line of people who had held such every day objects so near and dear to them. Castiel admitted it was a strange quirk of his, to enjoy thrift stores, but he had always held humanity close to his heart, and thrift stores seemed the most human place to be.

Castiel had no idea what Dean would want, he knew he would probably like something like a poster or a shirt or something new, but Castiel liked it better this way, he thought that this way whatever he gave Dean would hold more emotion, it would mean more. At least to Cas.

Castiel paced the store, picking things up, squinting intently at them, pondering the use that Dean would get out of them. It wasn't necessarily about the gift, however, it was an act of gratefulness, an act of love, and Castiel wanted to find just the right thing to portray that. Of course, it was a materialistic sort of thing, but to Cas it meant more.

Castiel was just about to leave, nothing in his hands, no perfect gift found, when he stumbled across a shell holding a few pieces of jewelry. Inside was a little necklace, a pendant on a simple piece of black string. Castiel tilted his head, looking closer. The pendant it held was a little angel with the whole halo and harp, mouth open and joyously singing. Castiel smiled softly at it, thinking of how, yeah, Dean would probably disregard it or grin and bear it, hanging it on the mirror of his car, but it meant a little more to Castiel, he had his reasons. So he picked it up, and went to the register.

"What, no interior decor?" Dean joked as Castiel got back in the car. Castiel grinned over at him, shaking his head. "Please don't tell me you were in there for that long and you got nothing," Dean remarked.

"Nope, I got something," Castiel responded. Dean knit his eyebrows together. Castiel wasn't holding a bag or a box or shoving any clunky thing into the backseat.

"Where is it then?" Dean asked curiously. Castiel placed his hand over his pocket.

"I'll show you it when we get home," he told Dean. Dean gave him a slightly confused look but shifted the car into drive.

"Alright then. I trust in your decisions."

\---

"Okay, so what is this mystery object I've been waiting to see?" Dean asked as the two entered the bunker. Castiel stood facing him, with a small grin on his face.

"You really wanna see it?" he teased. Dean smiled.

"Yes Cas, I do, I really wanna see it," he responded. Castiel fished into his pocket, holding up the little pendant.

"It's for you," he said, handing it over to Dean who took it gently in his hands.

Dean looked at it, noticing the angel, noticing the way it was a little worn out as if someone had rubbed their fingers over it, almost like a prayer, like protection. "I know you might think it's stupid, but, well, I just wanted you to know that even though I'm fallen, I'll still protect you against all odds Dean," Castiel said with a soft smile, looking down to the floor. Dean smiled wide, thinking of Cas, how he was always so thoughtful, how he had gotten him this necklace on a whim, but put meaning behind it. And Dean couldn't even voice how much he appreciated it, how much he appreciated Cas.

Dean slipped his hands around Castiel's waist, pulling him close so their lips could meet, so they could share a sweet, deep kiss as Castiel's hands curled around Dean's shoulder, right where the handprint hand been. Dean pulled Castiel as close as possible, Castiel making a surprised noise in the back of his throat. Dean finally broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Cas'. "I, um, wow, didn't think you'd react that way," Castiel huffed, his cheeks covered in a faint blush. Dean grinned, kissing him once more.

"I doubt you're protesting," he told Castiel who just blushed even more.

\---

That night, as the two lay cuddled in bed together, sheets draped over their warm bodies, Castiel encircled his arms around Dean's waist with a contented sigh. Dean smiled softly, his fingers finding the angel pendant that lay across his chest. He rubbed it between his fingers, likely just how the past owners had done. "Cas?" he said quietly to Cas, who was already half asleep.

"Hm?" Castiel mumbled into Dean's skin.

"I love you," Dean told him, his hand brushing softly through Castiel's hair. Cas smiled through his sleepy haze, hugging Dean tighter.

"I love you too Dean," he said softly before waves of sleep overtook him, and soon did the same to Dean as they lay there, warm and content, sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it's just a bit of fluff so I hope it made you smile :)


End file.
